Wrath of Jiratto
by LightningsHope
Summary: Jake Jirattos family was murdured.  Now he has to team up with the xmen to solve who did it. Background life story of Jacob and Tyler Jiratto No i dont own Xmen copyrighted by Marvel. Jake and Ty are mine!


Thunder rang throughout the red sky embedded with dark black clouds. From the depths of the woods a young boy ran as if he was being chased down by someone. He stopped and turned back towards the woods.

"MOMMY! TYLER!" He shouted in fear. He waited a second and after a bright flash of lightning a cloaked young lady appeared carrying a small child in her arms. She was also running. "RUN JAKE! KEEP GOING!" She yelled terrified. Jake looked at his mom and began running once again. He didn't want to die. Nor did he want to see his family get hurt.

Tears fell down the boys cheeks as he ran, quickly dodging trees and shrubs that got in his way. He didn't get it, why was his family being hunted? What did they do to deserve this? He lived a peaceful life. It was mother, father, brother and himself living fine and carefree. Now though his life was seeming as if it had no meaning.

He was running faster than ever. "MOMMY COME ON!" Jake yelled turning his head towards her, when without warning he tripped over a oak tree root and fell gashing open his right leg. He fell down in tears. His mom came to his aid helping him up.

"Jake, come on we have to keep going. Don't stop ok?" She grabbed his hand and stopped. Jake looked at his mom confused as to why they weren't going. He tugged at her cloak trying to get her to come but she just stood there. He stopped and looked up at her as a tear fell upon his hand. She looked down at her boy handing him his little brother.

"Jake...promise me you will take care of him. Now go..I love you both." Jake didn't understand. He stood there holding his brother confused. He didn't want to leave her. He couldn't. "Mom...mom...no don't...I.." He began crying when there was a sudden sting on his right cheek. He looked up. For the first time in his life, he was hit by his mother. Tears flooded her face. "You have to be strong...now go Jakey...run...run...RUN!!" Jake sniffed and ran gripping Tyler tight.

Jake found cover behind a tree and set Tyler down looking back for his mother. He couldn't see anything lightning was flashing like crazy. He looked back deeper squinting. "Mom..." He mumbled noticing something moving in the back slowly coming foreword. Suddenly the object hit the ground. It was his mom. Jake went to run to her but the young woman signaled for him to run. He stopped as lighting revealed a big metal figure walking towards her.

"Mrs. Jiratto...you've been a pain to track down. Yet now it's over and you have no place to run. Heh heh heh." He grabbed her by the neck slowly lifting her up. Jake cringed and couldn't watch. His mother slowly found a way to look back. She closed her eyes for the last time as her tear hit the ground. The man tossed her to the side.

"Come out boy...I feel you..." The fiend said most devilishly. Many things were running through jakes mind...pain suffering...his mom. His family. Finally he snapped stepping out from behind the tree crying heavily with anger. His eyes were turned white as he raised his arms up. The creature before him was puzzled. With a swift movement Jake flung his arms down and two giant yellow lightning bolts struck in front of him sending the boy back as well as the creature. Jakes began fading in and out of consciousness.

"That all you have boy...I will kill you and your brother." Jake slowly closed his eyes ready to die. There was nothing to live for.

"You will not lay a hand on them." A figure said appearing before Jake.

"Eric..." The demon mumbled. "I will be happy to finish you too."

"You will not hurt my nephews."

Jake watched as his eyes began getting heavier. As they neared closed the last thing he saw was a giant A on the murderers belt.

Jake awoke quickly sitting up in his bed looking left. "Good, he's still here." He said making sure Tyler lie sleeping calmly next to him. That was ten years ago.


End file.
